


Tumblr Request Drabbles

by Fanty_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gun Mentioned, M/M, Tags will get added as more is posted, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: Just a collection of Tumblr writing prompts.1. IwaHana - fluff2. Iwahana - angst





	1. IwaHana - How long have you known? (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Pompt: How long have you known? fluff version  
> [ original post](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/174890547774/iwaizumi-x-hanamaki-with-a-how-long-have-you)
> 
> Not beta'd, please let me know if you see an typos and excuse any grammar issues. Hope you enjoy!!!

“How long have you known?”

Iwaizumi stared blankly at his boyfriend unamused. He heard another yelp from Hanamaki’s sweatshirt and noticed the lump in his stomach squirming again.

He sighed, “Did you honestly think no one would notice?”

Hanamaki blinked at him innocently, “Notice what?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “That your sweater is unusually round, and moving.”

Hanamaki gasped dramatically bringing a hand to his chest, still cradling his stomach, “Iwaizumi Hajime, are you calling me fat? After we’ve been together for so long. I’m carrying your child!”  
  
Iwaizumi groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was he dating this idiot again? “Uh-huh, so my child has four legs and is covered in fur.”

Hanamaki blinked at him then grinned, “Well, he does have half your gene pool.” He raised his free hand up in defense when Iwaizumi pinned him with a glare, “You pointed it out not me.”  
  
Iwaizumi’s eye twitched. He was thankful for the years of self-control he learned from babysitting Oikawa. That was the only thing holding him back from punching his boyfriend. Well that and the dog he was trying to smuggle back to their apartment, “Takahiro, please put that dog back where you found it.”  
  
Hanamaki pouted at iwaizumi, unzipping his sweater, revealing a very excited black and white corgi puppy, “Aw, come on Hajime. Just look at how cute he is.”

Iwaizumi sighed, “Yes he’s adorable, but having a pet is in violation of our lease, and we have a bus to get back to. Everyone is going to notice a small ball of fur, yelping and scratching about.”

Hanamaki moved closer to his boyfriend, bringing the dog to the other’s face, “But we can’t just leave Ice Cream Sandwich alone here. He’s not big enough to care for himself and I’m pretty sure he was just left there. He’s not a street dog Hajime.”

Iwaizumi scrunched his face as the puppy began licking his face. Iwaizumi loved dogs. He would love to keep him but the last thing they needed was to get in trouble with their landlord and potentially get kicked out.

He distanced himself from the onslaught of puppy kisses, “I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work. I understand your concern but-.” He paused in his thoughts looking to Hanamaki, “Did you seriously just name it Ice Cream Sandwich?”

Hanamaki shrugged, cradling the puppy back in his arms, “He reminded me of an ice cream sandwich, so hence he is now Ice Cream Sandwich.”

Iwaizumi blinked at him. Well the name could have been worse. He groaned, “Please don’t name him. It’ll only make you attached and we can’t bring him home.

He was cut off by the puppy yelping and squirming in Hanamaki’s arms. The dog struggled trying to turn around and crawl onto Iwaizumi. Hanamaki reached his arms out bringing the squirming puppy closer to his boyfriend, making a small bridge for the puppy to walk onto the brunette. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the puppy who quickly planted his two front paws on his shoulders and proceeded to lick Iwaizumi’s face.  
  
Hanamaki stood off to the side smiling fondly at the sight. It was only a matter a time before-   
  
“Alright, we can keep him.”

Iwaizumi tried to settle down the excited pup, and held him close to his chest. Makki smiled, pleased with that answer. It was only a matter of time before ice Cream Sandwich worked his magic. He watched happily as Iwaizumi scratched at the dog’s head and cooed at him. Might as well take advantage of the fact Iwaizumi went soft for animals.

Iwaizumi looked back at his boyfriend sternly, “If we get in trouble, it’s on you and you’re the one getting evicted.”  
  
Makki hummed walking forward and slinging his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, “I know, I know. Now let’s get our son home.”  
  
Iwaizumi made a sound of acknowledgment, but didn’t comment. Having a puppy around wouldn’t be so bad, they just needed to find a way to sneak him in and out of their apartment.

 


	2. IwaHana - How long have you known? angst version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How long have you known?  
> [ original post ](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/174890547774/iwaizumi-x-hanamaki-with-a-how-long-have-you)  
> So same prompt as the first one. Thought of an angst version and I wanted to experiment with writing style since i do have a few angsty fics that are currently in the planning phase. Don't know when they'll get written though, so I can't promise anything. 
> 
> **WARNING: A gun is mentioned and it does go off, if anyone is sensitive to that!** There is no graphic description but this is here just in case
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so please let me know if there are any typos and excuse the grammar issues

“How long have you known?”

Hanamaki stared down the barrel of the gun directly pointed at his head. He was really hoping it would never come down to this, but fate was always cruel that way. Well, it was only a matter of time really. After all, Iwaizumi wasn’t an idiot like his other assignments. No matter how hard and careful he tried to cover his tracks Iwaizumi would have found out eventually.

Iwaizumi looked down at him with an unreadable expression. “To be honest. A while. I guess I just never wanted to admit it was the truth.”

Hanamaki chuckled humorlessly. He hated that look. He could never read Iwaizumi when he wore that face. Was the other man hurt that this was the outcome? Was he upset that all his suspicions of Hanamaki were proven true? Did he hold an ounce of love for him now that he knew he was only being used? Was this just some terrible dream for the other man just as much as it was for Hanamaki? He couldn’t read him at all and he hated it.

In the end, this was fair if Hanamaki was honest with himself. He couldn’t blame Iwaizumi if he felt betrayed, and felt nothing for him anymore. People hated the truth especially when it tore down the perfect world they built; turned all those blissful moments into lies. But even Hanamaki had to admit that those lies bloomed into something more genuine as he spent more time with the other. Every stolen kiss. Every lazy morning wrapped in those strong arms. Trading laughs over the silliest things. All those nights spent worshipping each other’s bodies.

Hanamaki knew he was falling hard for Iwaizumi, but he caught himself too late. He even went as far as to delay his assignment, just so he could spend more time with Iwaizumi. It was one of the biggest mistakes he’s ever made. He was never supposed to get attached, but once again life was playing its cruel tricks. He knew his superiors were catching on to the fact he had no intention of completing his assignment.

He was supposed to be a professional, yet it took one man to screw everything over. He was going to fix it all tonight while Iwaizumi was away. He would sneak into the labs, download all those files he needed, collect his payment, and disappear like nothing ever happened. That plan failed terribly when he found Iwaizumi already waiting for him. He was barely able to transfer one file when the other man decided to make his presence known. Now here they were. Hanamaki cornered with a gun held to his head by the man he grew to love.

He shrugged looking past the gun and into Iwaizumi’s eyes with a wolfish grin, hiding the fact that he regretted all of this with practiced ease “Well now you know. So, what do you plan to do? Shoot me? Take me in? What’s the plan Hajime? Would it be too late to ask for one more night?”

Iwaizumi cocked the gun, expression hardened. It made Hanamaki scoff swiveling himself on the leather chair, “Too late, got it. So go on, make a pretty mess out of me. I’m sure you’ll get it cleaned come morning.”

Every word betrayed how Hanamaki actually felt. The more he could taunt the other and make it seem like he never cared, the easier it would be for Iwaizumi to let him go. It was better this way. He knew it was over and all it took was one slip up. It would be appropriate to die by his mistake. If he had a choice, he’d much rather die by Iwaizumi’s hand than at the hands of the people who hired him. At least fate could give him this much. He closed his eyes, hearing the gun click. It was over.

“I’ll always love you Takahiro.” Iwaizumi said, in a soft gentle voice.

Makki’s eyes widened as a shot rang out through the darkened room, followed by a heavy silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!! Thank you for stopping by! Don't hate me! :D
> 
> tumblr:[ Fantasmical Fantasy ](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> tumblr: [ Fantasmical Fantasy ](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
